Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is the wife of Leo Wyatt, and the mother of Wyatt, Chris, Samantha and Victor Halliwell. She is one of the three Charmed Ones, and a member of the Power of Three. Piper is the second-born child of Patty Halliwell, following her sister Prue, and preceding her sister, Phoebe. Biography Charmed Years Darkness Rising Physical Appearance Of all four siblings, Piper's appearance changes the least frequently and drastically. However, even these trivial changes reflect how her character changes. Hair: For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Piper sports dark brown hair of a moderate length and bangs. She lets her hair grow and gets a slightly lighter shade. Piper continues to grow her hair and gets light brown highlights during her first pregnancy. The highlights wear off and she wears bangs again. Piper continues to grow her hair and has a loose curl on occasion. Piper lets her hair grow long and cuts it occasionally. In 2050, Piper still has long hair and it turns grey. Appearance: In terms of appearance, Piper is seen as being a very maternal looking woman with light skin and dark brown eyes. She is the smallest of the Halliwell siblings at 5"3' just slightly smaller than Phoebe. Piper also has a couple of tattoos and wears little to no make-up keeping it clean and chooses colors that match her skin and lips closely tending only to wear it for parties and other events. Wardrobe: Her fashion sense is conservative during her early twenties. As she grows older she starts to wear more feminine clothes as well as hair gloves on occasion Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. Also, she can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. People also comment that she is surly which seems to have been inherited by her son Chris. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. It is through this ideology that she knows that she can never bind her children's powers and knows that if it hadn't been for her magic then she would never have had her children. Piper has struggled a lot in her life especially when it comes to her love life and her children such as the Elders involvement in her marriage, the other future in which her son was evil and even during the deaths of her sister Prue and her youngest son Chris, though she has made herself stronger in order to protect the people she holds dear, though she is very protective of and scared for her son Chris more so than of her other three children. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers Molecular Acceleration: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad, and other good witches. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power Other Powers The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Temporary Powers: Powers that Piper temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. She is also the only one of her sisters to have temporarily been able to access all of the Charmed powers through her pregnancy with Samantha Category:Darkness Rising Category:Characters Category:Halliwell Family